Forgiven
by XinYi
Summary: Alibaba goes to see Hakuryuu, with guilt written on his heart, after Hakuryuu lost an arm to save him.


"Aladdin, do you know where Hakuryuu is?" Alibaba was nervous, and maybe just the slightest scared to face Hakuryuu. Why did Hakuryuu do that? They barely knew each other for more than a few weeks, and though they were friends, they weren't close enough to sacrifice their lives for each other… right?

But scared as he was, Hakuryuu had saved his life, and loset an arm in the process. Heowed Hakuryuu a visit and more, despite his urge to run away from his confusion surrounding the situation.

"He's with Yamu, she's trying to fix his arm." Alibaba visibly flinched, guilt written all over his face.

Aladdin glanced at Alibaba, before saying, "It's not your fault, Alibaba. You shouldn't feel guilty."

Yeah, that's going to be easy to do.

He had just potentially ruined Hakuryuu's life. Sixteen years of training with a fifteen pound spear gone to waste, and he knew how important that was to him. He couldn't evenbegin to imagine what he would be without his sword skills, and it was nothing compared to what Hakuryuu was probably feeling right now.

Pausing at the door to Yamuraiha's room, he resisted the desire to run again. A deep breath, and he pushed the door open. The first thing he noticed was a weary looking Yamuraiha, leaning back in a chair with her eyes closed. He didn't want to disturb her rest, but he at least needed to know how Hakuryuu was doing before actually facing him.

"Um…Yamu…?"

She woke with a quiet sigh, smiling a little when she saw Alibaba. "You're here for Hakuryuu, aren't you?"

"Uh, well…Yeah. I am." He played with the frayed ends of his rope anxiously. "How… is he? I mean, is his arm…?"

Disappointment, whether of herself or of Alibaba, crossed Yamuraiha's face. "He's stable now, and not on the brink of death. That's the good news." She didn't look very pleased with her work. "But he lost a lot of blood, and it took most of my magic to restore the blood and close his wound. But his arm… It was severed completely, and I'm not trained in healing magic. Even if I had my full strength, it would have been a great risk to try to reattach his arm."

She looked just as guilty as Alibaba, "I'm sorry."

Oh. He felt sick. Hakuryuu is alive, but he can only imagine how much he'll hate Alibaba when he wakes up and realizes what happened.

"He's on the bed, behind the curtains. He might be asleep right now."

"Ah… thank you." Alibaba didn't move.

Yamuraiha raised an eyebrow, the kid seemed terrified. "…You should see him. It would help ease some of the worry you carry. I'll leave you alone."

Alibaba snapped back into focus just in time to see Yamuraiha walking out the door, "Oh, you don't have to leave—" but she was already gone.

He stayed rooted to the spot, looking at the silhouette of Hakuryuu on the bed behind a white curtain.

"Alibaba… I know you're there." A dry voice called weakly.

Said prince jumped, praising himself for holding back a yelp.

"Are you going to stay frozen there forever, or are you going to come here? I don't quite have enough energy to walk yet, in case you haven't noticed."

Alibaba swallowed thickly, before slowly walking towards the bed. His legs felt like lead.

He pushed aside the curtain and squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for an influx of insults and angry remarks.

When nothing happened, he peeled his eyes open, to find Hakuryuu looking at him strangely, with what almost seemed like amusement.

They stayed like that, staring at each other until Hakuryuu suddenly looked away. A flush was spreading across his cheeks—wait, he didn't have a fever, did he? And Alibaba was worried again, Yamuraiha never mentioned that anything like that!

"Hey, Alibaba?" Hakuryuu asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Was his automatic response.

"…Can you help me sit up? I'm a bit thirsty." Hakuryuu's cheeks were flushed—was he embarrassed?

"Ah, of course!" _It's the least I can do_.

Alibaba braced one arm around Hakuryuu's shoulders, lifting him until he was leaning against the backboard of the bed. Alibaba didn't take his arm away, instead he settled it against Hakuryuu's neck as her sat on the edge of the bed beside Hakuryuu. He tried not to look at the bandaged stump where Hakuryuu's arm should be. Grabbing a glass of water from a nearby table, he lifted it to Hakuryuu's lips.

Startled, Hakuryuu dropped his arm which was reaching for the glass of water as well, mumbling something like "I'm not completely useless, you know." Yet he still drank eagerly, the cool water felt like heaven to his parched throat. He didn't even notice Alibaba smiling at him gently, or that he finished the water until he swallowed air

"Do you want another cup?"

Alibaba looked so _attractive_, smiling like that with a twinkle in his eye. He could get lost in those eyes—oh god. No, now is _not_ a good time to get aroused.

"Ah, no thanks." And suddenly, he was all too aware of Alibaba's body next to his, of the toned arm behind his neck, of his every move, every cough or shift—

"Uhm, Hakuryuu?" Alibaba cleared his throat nervously.

"Hmm, yes?" He was way too comfortable, somehow ending up leaning against Alibaba along the way.

"Do you…" He sounded vulnerable, and almost scared, drawing Hakuryuu's full attention to what he was saying. "Do you hate me?"

…Huh?

What was Alibaba saying?

He must have looked as confused as he felt, as Alibaba explained, "Because, well… You lost your arm saving me. And I know how much your spear skills means to you, and now you have to learn, again, how to wield it with one arm… And, well, you probably regret blocking Isaac's sword now, and…" Alibaba trailed off, staring intently at a loose thread on the edge of his clothing.

Oh, that was what he was worried about, Hakuryuu almost chuckled. "Alibaba. Look at me."

And Alibaba did.

"I don't regret saving you at the cost of my arm, if that's what you're wondering. I would make the same decision, even now." Now it was Alibaba who looked confused. "Alibaba, I don't hate you, and I never will. It was my decision, and you had nothing to do with it. So don't feel guilty, it's not your fault."

"But…"

Hakuryuu sighed. Alibaba was really thick, wasn't he. Well, maybe this would be a good time to tell him exactly why he saved him. Even if Alibaba was disgusted, at least he wouldn't punch an injured person, right?

"Alibaba…" He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "I like you."

"Oh." Alibaba didn't sound surprised in the slightest. "Well, I like you too! You're my friend, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu wanted to hit his head back against the wall. Oh sweet rukh, why did he fall in love with an idiot.

"No Alibaba, you idiot. I meant I love you."

Alibaba still looked confused.

Hakuryuu sighed again, "Like this." And he reached over with his arm to pull Alibaba closer by his shirt, and pressed their lips together.

He closed his eyes, relishing in what he had dreamed of for weeks. Alibaba's lips were so soft, and he intended to savour every little detail. After all, this is probably the last time he'll get to do something like this.

Alibaba didn't respond in the slightest, and he could feel what sliver of hope he had dissipating. He closed his eyes, pulling back and bracing himself for the anger and confusion.

But he didn't get a chance to, because Alibaba had an arm around his waist. Because Alibaba's other hand pressed against the back of his head. Because Alibaba was _kissing him back_.

He could die in that very moment, and be completely satisfied with his life.

And he moved closer against Alibaba, ignoring the pain in his arm or how sore his muscles are. His arm swung around Alibaba's neck, and he melted into the kiss.

Lips moved against lips, and tongues danced. Hakuryuu was drowning in the taste of Alibaba, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them sent Alibaba jumping back, and Hakuryuu almost groaning in frustration.

"I didn't let you in so you could ravage my patient." Alibaba went bright red. "And Hakuryuu, I told you no extraneous physical activity until I say you're better."

"But Yamu, we weren't—"

"No, you weren't, but where this is going will."

Neither Hakuryuu nor Alibaba could deny that.

"Now out with you." She pulled Alibaba to his feet and pushed him towards the door, "And no making out until you," she looked pointedly at Hakuryuu, "are better."

Both of them looked distressed, but none dared to speak up against Yamuraiha.


End file.
